A Crimson Nightmare
by Moonlightrose1992
Summary: Whispers, warnings and shadows...Death will lure behind the corner. Nothing is safe when you close your eyes...Welcome to A Crimson Nightmare


_A Crimson Nightmare_

Whispers.

It was a cold and dark autumn night, as the wind blew softly against the large glass windows, the light of the moon was casting shadows across the room.

Hermione was sitting in the library, her books spread across the wooden table. Her open, black buttoned robe tossed aside. She had been there for a while now.

Harry and Ron had kept her company for the entire evening. They had done some research for a potion assignment, sighing and grumbling along the way since they didn't receive the desired results.

After a while, Hermione had thrown her quill away and had grabbed her friends' parchments; rolling her brown eyes in the process.

' _Go on. Get some sleep you two. I will look this over.' _ She had muttered, pointing at their writings.

' _Are you sure ?' _Harry had asked her, a little bit uncertain

' _Yes, I am positive. I can do much more without you sighing by my ear all the time.'_

Harry and Ron hadn't taken this as a reproach, they were grateful for her help.

' _Thank you Hermione.' _Ron had smiled, pressing a quick peck on her cheek before he had followed Harry and disappeared out of sight.

Hermione sighed, that moment seemed ages ago. She let her head rest on the table, the feather of her quill tickling her chin.

She was tired.

Without glancing outside she knew that it was close to midnight.

' _Just a few minutes.'_ She thought suppressing a yawn as her eyes fluttered close, '_ just a few minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt.'_

She didn't see the dark figure entering the library. His long cloak glided across the stone floor, making no sound as he moved forward.

He came closer.

His steps became urgent as he nearly ran further into the dim-lighted room. He looked around, making sure that nobody else was there.

The whispers from before became louder.

' _Hush'_ the dark figure commanded, his voice sounding harsh. He paused for a moment, waiting.

When the voices slowly faded away, he spun around a little until he was facing the brown- haired girl, who was sleeping on the table in front of him.

Oh how he had waited for this moment ... how he had longed for this.

One, two, three steps closer. He reached for his wand, his grip tightened around the magical object.

_Finally._

This was almost too easy, like taking Pepper Imps from a little child. Here she was all alone with no one else to protect her and to top it all she wasn't even awake.

He frowned. How could he enjoy this when he wouldn't be able to see the terror in her eyes ? He wanted to hear the piercing screams coming from her rosy lips as she begged him to spare her life.

A wicked smirk graced his lips. How ridiculous of him, the satisfaction of killing her would be more than enough.

She stirred in her sleep.

The boy looked at her once again, a sigh escaped his lips. How such a beautiful creature could be such a cruel witch, was beyond him.

' _She deserves it. She took you for granted, judged you without reason, made you question everything.' _ The whispers were back, repeating the same sentence over and over again.

' _Enough !' _ He grumbled, knowing well enough that he was stalling. There was no time any more, soon it would be morning, the first beams of sunlight would seep through the windows and that would be it. Nothing would matter anymore. A missed opportunity.

He shook his head, rising his wand. Two simple words and it would all be over.

'_Avada ...'_

' _Hello ? Is someone still here ?'_

He froze.

Madam Pince turned around the corner, dragging a stack of books along with her. Her night robe hanging loosely around her thin body.

Her eyes narrowed as she noticed the boy standing in front of her. _' Young man, what are you still doing here ?'_

' _I had some things to do.' _ He vaguely responded.

' _At this hour ? Don't try to fool me, I saw you leaving the library not so long ago together with that friend of yours. Now tell me the truth , what are you looking for? '_ Madam Pince questioned with a high-pitched voice.

' _Nothing.'_

The librarian shook her head fiercely, _' Unbelievable. This is not a playground ! You'd better go out, then ...'_ and that's when her eye caught sight of the wand that he was still pointing at the sleeping figure of Hermione Granger.

' _Merlin ! Put that wand away, immediately !'_

His eyes darkened, his voice filled with hatred as he spoke again _' Leave now !'_

' _Professor Dumbledore will hear about this.'_ Madam Pince stepped forward, grabbing his arm : _'you are coming with me.'_

'_NO !'_ the boy spoke, pulling himself free from her grip with so much force that she stumbled backward, _' I told you to leave, old hag.'_

Madam Pince looked at him, her eyes filled with fear. _The girl_, she thought if she could try to wake up the girl ...

She screamed : _' Help !' _

But the boy simply shook his head : _' Do you really think I am that stupid ?"_

' _Help ! Help !'_

' _Silencio ! '_

And then everything went quiet. The room had turned seemingly darker, the candlelight's flickering severe as if a cold wind swept across the library. And in the corner lied a woman, shivering, unable to speak.

' _What should I do with you ?' _He questioned, pointing his wand at her.

' _Kill, Kill , Kill, Kill ...' _ The whispers demanded.

The boy seemed to think about that for a minute, taking a few steps closer : _' Should I ?'_ , his wand tracing the outlines of her face.

' _It wouldn't hurt you know ...well for me it wouldn't. A quick wave with my want, two words and your worthless life would be over.'_ He murmured.

A single tear rolled over her cheek.

' _I suggest you should run but you can't, can you ? '_ He grinned, _ ' You are paralyzed, your body can't move, your legs are numb ...You are trapped.'_

The whispers became louder :_ ' Kill her ! Murder her ! '_

He nodded :_ 'Like I mentioned before, your life is worthless.'_

It was then that the silence charm worn off but Madam Pince didn't scream, it didn't matter anymore. _' Please.'_ She sobbed instead in a desperate attempt to save her own life _'Please.'_

' _Pathetic.' _ He murmured and without wasting any time , he rose his wand once more looking the woman directly in the eyes as he recited the spell _' Avada Kedavra ! '_

For a brief moment, the library was filled with a bright green light.

And then it was all over , the only thing that was left was darkness and the glooming feeling of death.

The boy didn't even flinch as he saw the body lying on the floor, traces of fear still lingering in her eyes. No his main concern was the young girl, who was still sleeping a few feet away from him.

He slightly turned around only to see that she didn't even wake up. He quickly shook his head after all this time he knew that she was a sound sleeper.

Reassured by this he turned his attention once again towards Madam Pince. He had enough time to hide the woman and come back to finish his work.

He smiled a little, tonight everything was going according to plan.

_Tap, tap, tap_

Hermione slowly lifted her head, blinking a few times with her eyes. With a confused expression she looked around, but saw nothing.  
_' How can that be ? '_ she thought a little bewildered, she could have sworn that she had heard a loud tapping.

That's when she noticed that all the lights were out, and a coldness had settled into the library.

She frowned. '_ Could it be that Madam Pince closed the library without knowing I was still here ?'_

With a small grumble, she stood up and gathered all her books. Maybe it was better if she just went back to her room, it was very clear that she wouldn't be getting anything done tonight.

_Tap , tap, tap_

Hermione narrowed her eyes, using her free hand to take her wand from her cloak _' Lumos'_

This time, she knew that she had heard loud tapping, but still she saw nothing. _' Hello ? Madam Pince is that you ? '_

_Tap, tap, tap_

' _It's me, Hermione Granger. I am sorry I didn't know the library was closing. I will be leaving now.'_

Silence .

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she moved to the door. Of course Madam Pince wouldn't be mad about this. It was just a simple misunderstanding. It wasn't like she deliberately fell asleep in the library.

Still she waited for a while, making sure that Madam Pince wouldn't suddenly appear from out of the blue.

When there was still no movement, Hermione felt rather foolish. She started moving again, already longing for her warm, comfortable bed . A good night rest would be very welcome at this moment.

_Tap, tap, tap_

There it was again, much louder than before. This time it seemed as if the noise was coming from beneath her.

Without hesitation Hermione pointed her wand at the ground, determined to figure out where the tapping was coming from.

When the light illuminated the stone surface, she saw a wand laying just in front of her feet. She frowned a little as she picked it up to give it a closer look.

_Irma Pince_, was neatly carved into the wood.

' _Strange_ ' Hermione thought as she took a few steps backwards, trying to see if there was anything else on the floor.

' _Murder.' _ Soft voices whispered.

The voices caught her off guard and surprised Hermione spun around, wanting to know if someone was there with her.

During the process, she bumped against something hard. Before she could react her books fell onto floor causing her to lose her balance and fell down.

Hermione closed her eyes, waiting for the pain when her body hit the stone floor but it never came. Something had absorbed the blow.

Slowly she dared to look around, her hand reaching for her wand. She closed her grip around it , bringing it closer to her face so she could see properly.

And that's when time stood still.

She wasn't holding her wand.

She was holding a hand, a cold and death hand.

Hermione quickly sat up, her eyes wandering upwards, growing wider with the second until she was staring into the lifeless eyes of Madam Pince.

' _Oh Merlin !' _ she yelled, knowing very well that no one would hear her. This couldn't be. This was some cruel joke. She grabbed the shoulders of the woman, shaking her firmly , praying for her to wake up, _' No, no, no.' _ She whimpered.

' _He will return.'_

Hermione didn't bother to turn around, she knew that no one would be there : _ ' Who are you ?'_

' _He will finish what he started.'_

' _Tell me who you are.'_

She let go of the Madam Pince and stood up, grabbing her wand.

' _You will be next.'_

' _Who are you ! '_ She cried.

The whispers became louder, more urgent as they continued : _ ' he is coming ! He is coming ! '_

Hermione felt shivers running down her spine as she listened to their words, she didn't want to admit it but she was terrified. _ ' Enough ! Who is coming ? Who did this ?'_

' _Murder ! Murder ! Murder !'_

It felt as if they were whispering into her ear, as if they were just standing next to her but there was no one, only shadows. And all the while it seemed like the darkness was mocking her, challenging her.

She needed help.

Hermione ran as the whispers faded away. She had to find a teacher or her friends, someone who could help her.

She didn't even see where she was going until she felt someone grabbing her shoulders, pulling her a few feet back.

' _Let go of me !'_ she shrieked, struggling to free herself from the firm grip. A muffled thud was to be heard as her wand fell onto the floor, rolling further into the hallway. Hermione took this as an opportunity to use her both hands in attempt to push the person away as hard as she could.

' _Bloody hell woman ! Are you mad ? '_

Hermione knew that voice all too well, _' Draco?' _ She called out, letting her arms fall limply against her body.

Draco nodded, taking a few steps backwards so he could give her a closer look._ ' Care to explain why the sudden attack?'_

' _I ...I... voices so many voices.' _ Her words didn't even make sense, she knew that but she couldn't bring herself to make a coherent sentence as tears started to roll over cheeks.

' _Hey, hey...'_Draco soothed, confused by this reaction he moved closer, cupping her face in his hands as he made her meet his gaze. _ ' What's wrong ?'_

' _Why are you here ?'_

'_What ?' _ This wasn't the response he had expected. When he noticed that she wasn't going to say anything else, he answered : _' it was already past midnight and you weren't back in our room. So I decided to come looking for you. I was worried about you.'_

Draco slowly removed his hands from her face and pulled her into a hug instead : _' just tell me what's wrong.'_

Hermione swallowed a few times, trying to control her heavy breathing : _' Madam Pince she is ... she is dead.'_ She sobbed, letting her tears run freely, _' someone killed her Draco ! And then there are these voices that keep telling me I will be next.'_

It was quiet for a while.

' _How long has it been since you had a proper rest ? '_

' _What ?' _ She asked against his chest.

' _I mean ..'_ Draco paused for a moment, considering his next words,_ 'You haven't been sleeping too well lately and maybe it's causing you to be a little more vulnerable ...'_

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Hermione pushed him away, angrily wiping away her tears.

' _How dare you ! '_

' _Hermione just let me finish...'_

'_NO ! I know very well what you are trying to say. This isn't an illusion caused by my lack of sleep nor am I going mad. I know what I saw and I most certainly know what I heard.'_

Draco looked at her , his facial expression softening: _ ' calm down.'_

' _I can't calm down Draco, I can't. Someone has been murdered and all you can do, is stand here and blame it all on my imagination. How can that even be ...'_ Her emotions were getting the best of her as she felt the tears coming again, _' blimey, look at me I am a mess!'_

' _Alright.'_

Draco turned around and made his way to the library, his steps firm and confident.

' _Draco ! Don't go in there !' _Hermione practically yelled, but he didn't turn around instead he kept walking until he disappeared into the darkness of the room.

' _Draco !'_

No response. Hermione took a deep breath, preparing herself and followed him inside.

She could feel the threats of death lingering in the air as she walked further in the room, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness.

When she finally reached him, she could see the horror written all over his face as he stood there, frozen.

' _Draco ?' _ she questioned.

Her voice seemed to bring him back to reality, _' she is dead. '_ He managed to say, moving towards Hermione and pulled her in a tight embrace, _ ' she is dead.'_

Hermione nodded, burrying her face into his chest : _ ' we have to find someone who can help us. Professor McGonagall needs to know about this.'_

She started to move when Draco stopped her, and kissed her gently on the forehead. He just stared into her brown eyes. He didn't even need to say it aloud, Hermione knew what he was trying to say.

_I will keep you safe._

' _I know you will.' _ She whispered.

* * *

They had searched every room in the Castle but it seemed like everyone had disappeared. The Great hall resembled a horror setting : plates, cutlery and cups were spread across the floor. Candy-filled pumpkins, carrot cakes were lying in pieces, as if someone had bashed the sweets with a bat , and the orange streamers were cut open in the middle.

' _By the looks of it, I would say that this year's Halloween Feast was a blast.' _ Draco mumbled as he let his fingers run over the Slytherin table.

' _Not the right time to be joking.' _ Hermione commented, _' I don't understand it. How can a whole Castle be deserted? It doesn't make any sense.'_

Draco shrugged, not really knowing how to answer.

Hermione felt a shiver, as if someone was running a finger along her neck. She craned her head around and saw a wisp of darkness.

She watched wide –eyed, as the shadows stretched out in a long, curling strand over Draco's head.

She had an uneasy feeling, the same she had when the whispers had surrounded her in the library. _' Draco ?'_

As he turned around to look at her, Hermione could see how the shadows started clawing at him, trying to reach for him.

' _We have to leave.' _ She whispered, pointing at the darkness above his head,_ ' Now.'_

Draco followed her pointed finger, his eyes caught the grasping strands of the shadows. _' Bloody hell !'_

Without waiting another minute, he grabbed Hermione's hand and started to run back to the open doors of the Great Hall.

They never looked back but they both knew that the shadows were following, their darkness filling the room, and coldness surrounding them making it harder to breath.

' _Close, so close. No place left to go.'_

' _They are back ! Draco can you hear it ? The whispers are back !'_ Hermione screamed, as the shadows were pulling at her, trying to lure her back into their depths.

He only nodded, never letting go of her as he ran into the Entrance Hall.

' _Draco ! ' _ Hermione screamed again, this time with more despair in her voice.

Draco quickly glanced over his shoulder and saw how her entire body was almost swallowed by the dimness of the shadows. Her face growing paler and the hand that he was still holding growing weaker.

' _Whatever you do don't let go of my hand.'_

With his free hand he frantically started searching for his wand. _Where is it?_

'_Draco ! '_

' _Come on .' _ He pleaded softly, searching his right pocket.

' _I can't hold it much longer !' _ Hermione cried out, and Draco could feel how she was slowly being lifted in the air.

' _Come on ...come on...YES !' _ He yelled. '_ Hold on.'_

He pointed his wand at the strands of the shadows, ' _IMPEDIMENTA !'._

Draco watched how the shadows' motions slowed down and took this as an opportunity to pull Hermione free.

' _Colloportus. ' _ He muttered, magically locking the door; blocking out everything that was behind the doors of the Great Hall.

' _What is going here !'_ Hermione coughed loudly.

' _Or someone is playing a sick joke with us or we have to get out of here as fast as we can. '_

' _How can we just leave ? People are in danger, we can't just turn our backs on them.'_

Draco frowned, deliberating : _ ' what other people ? There is no one here in this bloody Castle ! This is not the time nor the place to play the heroine.'_

' _Excuse me for not wanting to be a coward !'_ Hermione snapped, immediately regretting the words as they escaped her lips.

She saw how his facial expression changed into anger, she waited for his outburst but he didn't speak, he didn't even give her a second glance as he started moving.

' _You know I didn't mean it like that.'_

No reaction.

' _I am sorry ... I wasn't thinking.' _ Hermione tried, following closely behind him.

She was caught by surprise when he abruptly stopped dead in his tracks, focussing on something in the distance.

' _Can you please stop acting like a stubborn...'_

' _Can you keep your mouth for a minute?'_ Draco muttered under his breath, '_ And listen.'_

Not wanting to cause anymore discussion, Hermione did what he told. They stood like that for a while.  
When there was still nothing to be heard, Hermione opened her mouth to speak again._ 'Draco, I don't hear anything just tell me what's going on.'_

He shook his head, placing his finger on his lips.

And that's when she finally heard it too ... footsteps becoming louder and louder.

' _We are not so alone after all.' _ Draco commented dryly as he walked further into the direction of where the footsteps were coming from.

At this point Hermione cursed herself for losing hers, seeing that Draco had already taken his wand again.

' _Are you ready ?'_

' _Yes.' _ She nodded as response.

They took a few steps closer, preparing themselves for whoever that was about to appear from around the corner.

Just a few more steps.

' _Ron ! Harry ! Ginny ! ' _ Hermione called out in surprise.

' _Hermione ! Malfoy ! _ _Bloody hell you scared us.' _ Ron said, placing his hand on his chest.

' _We scared you ? You were the ones creeping around the school, you git.' _ Draco grumbled.

Ron opened his mouth ready to respond but Harry quickly stepped in :_ ' Enough. This isn't the time to fight.'_

' _What are you doing here actually ?' _Draco asked, still pointing his wand at Ron.

' _Put that wand down Draco.' _ Hermione growled.

' _Not until he tells me what he is doing here.'_

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, as she gently grabbed his arm and pulled it down. _' Don't be ridiculous, they can ask us the same question.'_

Ron nodded, clearly agreeing with Hermione.

' _We heard voices, well more like whispers, talking about murder. It was terrifying, it was like the voices were coming from a few feet away from us. But when we decided to take a look no one was there.' _ Ginny shuddered, holding Harry's hand very tightly.

' _I thought it would be better to take a look in the halls. ' _ Harry paused for a moment,_' everyone is gone.'_

Hermione stared at her friends, she didn't know what to think anymore. _ ' Madam Pince is dead.'_

' _What ? Oh Merlin no !' _ Ginny whispered, _' the voices, they said that someone was murdered !'_

' _Hermione ?'_

' _I fell asleep in the library and when I woke up again everything had turned cold and people were whispering ... I ...someone killed Madam Pince ... and they warned me, the voices warned me that I would be next.'_

Draco placed his arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her. ' _ I went looking for her. I never saw her more frightened than at that moment. '_

Ron glanced at the blond boy, _' quite convenient isn't it ?' H_e snorted_._

' _What was that Weasel ? I dare you to say that again.'_

' _With pleasure. How did you know where to look for Hermione ? '_

' _I have nothing to do with this ! Besides where were you ?'_ Draco said through clenched teeth.

At this question, Rom smiled triumphantically : _' not that it is any of your business but I was with Harry and Ginny in the Gryffindor common room.'_

' _That's not true Ron. '_Ginny said, crossing her arms '_ we ran into you when you came from the Great Hall.'_

Hermione looked at her red-haired friend in confusion : _ 'you were in the Great Hall ?'_

Everyone could see how his face turned into a deep shade of red as he stuttered a few words. _ ' Well yes... I...I was looking for everyone...I...I don't see why this is so important.'_

'_Of course it is important, Draco and I were attacked in the Great Hall.'_

It was quiet for a while, as Hermione's words still echoed through the hall. No one seemed to be able to speak as the meaning of her words started to sink it.

' _One of you will kill again. The truth will be revealed as the suspect will speak.'_

It was Ginny who broke the silence, as the whispers faded away. _ ' Enough ! I can't take it anymore !'_

She swiftly turned around and started to walk away, her friends calling after her.

' _Ginny come back.'_

' _It is not safe there.'_

' _I will go after her.' _Harry said as he saw his girlfriend disappearing behind the corner.

But Ron stopped him, _ 'no, I will go, she is my sister and I have to explain to her that I had nothing to do with this.'_

And without waiting for anyone to answer, he followed Ginny.

' _I can't do this. '_ Harry suddenly said, _' I can't let her run off without any protection.'_

' _We are coming with you.'_

' _Hermione ...'_

' _No Potter, we are coming with you, end of discussion. This is getting far too dangerous.'_

Harry looked at them and nodded, knowing that there was no point in arguing.

They ran as fast as they could, letting the darkness consume them. As they continued their path, they felt shattered glass underneath their feet.

They didn't have to look around to know that the windows were broken as the wind howled and tore at their skin, the rain pounded on the brick walls.

' _Murder ! Murder !'_

A heart- wrenching scream was to be heard.

Draco, Hermione and Harry stood still for a moment, looking at each other in horror.

' _Oh no !'_

' _Ginny ! Ginny ! Where are you.'_

They started running again, ignoring the whispers. They had to find her before it was too late.

And there she was, her red hair spread across her pale face, blood floating from the corner of her mouth...there was no movement.

It was then that they saw Ron, sitting in front of her; his hands wrapped around the dagger covered in blood.

' _What did you do ! What did you do ' _Harry screamed furiously with clenched fists.

' _You are too late.' _ Ron simply answered, _' it's over.'_

' _Bastard ! I will kill you !' _ With one motion, he took out his wand and ran towards Ron.

' _One down, three to go.'_

' _Shut up ! Shut up !' _Hermione yelled at the whispers, her cheeks covered with tears.

Harry shouted curses , but nothing worked.

And still he wasn't about to give up, he would not stop until Ron suffered.

_BAM!_

_... Avada Kedavra_

Darkness and a deathly silence followed. Hermione looked around in confusion not sure where that explosion came from. _' Harry ?'_

He had run right into the explosion, so where was he ?

' _Far above the surface, a body is dangling from the ceiling _. _His blood is being spilled as his hours were numbered.'_

The whispers were telling the truth, blood was dripping on the floor and high above Harry's body was pierced with the spear of a stone armour.

' _NO !' _Hermione cried out, falling on her knees. She had lost almost everyone, Ginny and Harry were dead and Ron...she couldn't even bare to think about him.

And Draco ...she looked up ...Draco...she didn't see him..._No no no..._

' _Draco ! Draco !'_

A muffled sound could be heard and she knew it was him. Hermione crawled to him : _' hold on.' _ Her voice sounded hoarse as she repeated the same words he had told her not so long ago.

When she had reached him, she let her fingers trace the outlines of his face. _ ' I' m here.'_

' _Hermione ?'_

' _Yes , yes...I'm here...can you feel me ?'_ She asked softly as she pressed her lips gently against his.

' _I can feel you.'_

She smiled, planting kisses all over his face : _' I love you Draco, I love you hold on to that.'_

' _I ...'_

The walls started to shake, and a thundering noise filled the room. Shadows stretched into the hall, surrounding Hermione and Draco.

' _Go away !'_ She pleaded. _' Go away, please!'_

Hermione could feel Draco slowly moving away from her, his body dragged into the shadows and she couldn't stop it as her strength was disappearing.

' _No !'_

She fell apart.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, curled up on the floor. Her eyes closed as the tears rolled over her cheeks.

She didn't care about the coldness and the rain, she felt numb.

' _He is coming ... Prepare...Death is coming...'_

Footsteps.

Louder and louder.

' _Are you here to finish what you started ?' _ Hermione snarled, _' I am not scared of you Ron.'_

She slowly stood up, grabbing Harry's wand from the floor.

' _You killed my friends, you killed Draco and now ... I will kill you !'_

A laugh.

Hermione didn't react, she knew that he was trying to provoke her.

' _Are you too scared to show yourself, Ronald Weasley ?' _ She mocked.

' _I am never scared.'_

She froze ...

No.

This couldn't be.

' _Here is your precious Ronald Weasley.' _The man stepped into the light , dragging the lifeless body of Ron along with him.

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes ...This wasn't happening, she had to be dreaming.

' _Surprised to see me, love ?'_

' _It can't be...'_

'_But it is.' _Draco grinned wickedly as he came closer, _' come on aren't you happy to see that I'm alive.'_

' _It was you all along...'_

' _Indeed, I have to say that I'm quite surprised that you didn't figure it out earlier, being the brightest witch of your age and all.'_

She couldn't move.

' _Why ?'_

' _You still need to ask ? Did you ever think I would forgive you after everything you and your friends did to my family ? You ruined my life !'_

' _I don't understand...you saved me from the shadows ... you told me you loved me.'_

Draco shook his head, unable to understand how stupid she could be :_ ' I had to make sure you wouldn't suspect me. In the library I had come so close to kill you but then that old hag decided to show up. An unforeseen circumstance but nothing I couldn't handle. And from there on it was very easy. Child's play.'_

' _How could you...' _Hermione cried, _ ' I trusted you!'_

' _Never trust the enemy.' _ Draco shrugged, _' and know it will all end. I will make you suffer as much as all of you made me suffer.'_

Hermione knew what was coming, she was prepared ...holding Harry's wand tightly.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

' _AVADA KEDAVRA !'_

* * *

' _No !' _ Hermione screamed out, sitting upright in her bed.

Still shivering from the nightmare, and covered in sweat she looked around with confusion.

_It was just a bad dream._

She placed her hand on her chest, trying to control her breathing. At the same time she could feel the person next to her shifting a little in the bed.

' _Hermione ?' _ He asked sleepily, _' Is something wrong ?'_

She smiled as she stared into the lazy eyes of Draco Malfoy ... how could she even think that he would hurt her. After everything they had been through , she trusted him.

'_No, I had a nightmare.'_

He nodded, pulling her against his chest and placing a soft kiss on her forehead ..._' It's all over. Everything will be okay now.'_

' _I know it will be.'_

After a while Hermione fell asleep, yet again drifting away into the world of dreams.

She never heard the whispers calling out to her.

_He can never be trusted._

* * *

__**A little Halloween One -shot I had in my head for a couple of weeks.  
Thanks to my beta WisteriaBlossom1992 for correcting spelling and grammatical errors.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think :) Hit that little box below. Make sure you check out my other stories : Nothing but dreams ( beta version ) and The heart never lies ( unbeta'd version)  
For all the readers and followers of Nothing but dreams ... Chapter 9 is in progress !**

**xx Moonlightrose  
**


End file.
